Future Injection II: The Encounter
by Mark Lopa
Summary: Archer's mission to the future was over, but the affects of the journey had just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Injection II: The Encounter**

By Mark Lopa

_Enterprise, NX-01  
Captain's Quarters_

Jonathan Archer sat at his desk in his quarters. _Enterprise_ was at warp, but the only sound he could hear was the quiet snoring of Porthos on his bed. Long ago Archer realized it was pointless to try and keep Porthos off his bed. It was the most comfortable place in the room, so Archer gave in, and the center of the bed was now Porthos' favorite place to nap.

It had been almost a week since Archer's last encounter with Daniels. The time traveler had taken Archer to the year 2286 on board the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ of the 23rd Century. Daniels needed Archer's blood to inject into an officer so that person would not die. The person was of Archer's decent, and the blood could only travel through time contained in his human body, so the trip was necessary. Although Archer could not despise traveling with Daniels any more than he did, he was told the mission was a success, and he was genuinely happy about it. Archer had asked who the person was, but Daniels refused to tell him because it could contaminate the timeline. Archer accepted that rationale, but in the days since, not knowing what relative he helped bothered him. He was frustrated because it wasn't as if the person was in the past and Archer could look at history files and wonder who it was by looking at pictures. This person was in the future, so Archer had no way of seeing who it might have been…or who it will be.

Or did he?

Archer didn't know how to communicate with Daniels…not that he ever wished to have a way. But now, he had questions burning within him that were bordering on obsessing. He needed to know about this person in the future, and at this moment he couldn't care less about contaminating the timeline.

"Maybe me talking with this person is the way the timeline is supposed to unfold," Archer said to himself.

"That is a scenario we never did consider, but have recently," a voice came from behind Archer, startling him. Archer turned in his chair to see Daniels standing there.

"Daniels!" Archer yelled. "You really need to stop creeping up on me like this!"

"Sorry, Captain," Daniels said. Archer got up and gave a quick glance to Porthos, who was still sleeping.

"So, now what?" Archer asked.

"Well, we have looked at the scenarios that play out if you meet your future descendant, and we were amazed by the positive outcomes that evolved," Daniels said.

"Really?" Archer responded as he crossed his arms, feeling a little triumphant. "And you got this idea from me?"

"In a way. It's not like we're spying on you, but we were able to sense your emotional levels on behalf of timeline contamination and decided to investigate what your concerns were."

"How the hell do you do all that?" Archer demanded.

"Sorry Captain. There are some things I simply cannot share with you."

"Yeah, right," Archer chuckled, annoyed. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, do you want to meet your descendant?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then…" Daniels said, and rose his hand in the air. Instantly, like a millisecond transporter, they were in a different room…almost like a briefing room. It was very spacious, but rather dark. From the window, Archer could see the ship they were on was at warp, and noticed the two of them were back wearing the uncomfortable uniforms. They were alone, and it was very quiet.

"Are we back on the _U.S.S. Enterprise?_" Archer asked.

"Yes, same ship and same day as when you were here a week ago."

"So…what's going to happen?"

"The person you want to meet is going to come through those doors any moment. I will make sure it's the correct person, and then leave the two of you alone. However, I will be monitoring just to make sure things go the way they should."

"Monitoring from where?" Archer asked.

"It's too difficult to explain, actually. You won't even know I'm around, trust me."

Archer chuckled. "Like I have a choice."

"Captain, in all seriousness, we don't have to do this. The results of this meeting will have many benefits, but it's not essential to maintaining the timeline. If you prefer, we could go back."

Archer tensed up. "Are you saying you're doing me a favor?"

"No, but if this is something that would please you, it's the least I can do for all you have done for the greater good. What I'm saying is you have a choice.

Archer remained silent and still for a moment, and then looked right at Daniels.

"No, I would like to stay," Archer said and prepared himself for something he thought he would never say with genuine feeling. "Thank you, Daniels."

"You're very welcome, Captain. Truly, the pleasure is mine."

The two men smiled at each other as the doors to the room hissed open.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniels looked at the person who walked through the door, and knew instantly it was time for him to leave. Before he could be seen, he was gone.

"Hello…Lieutenant?"

"Yes…yes sir," Archer said.

"I don't believe we've met."

"No…no I'm pretty sure we have not," Archer said, more nervous than he wanted to admit to himself. "I'm Lieutenant Jackson Coto."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I'm Captain Kirk…commander of this wonderful vessel," Kirk said as he looked around and spread out his arms. He looked back to Archer and shook his hand. "I must say you look awfully familiar."

_Oh, crap!_ Daniels thought to himself.

"I assume you see so many faces, sir, that may look familiar," Archer said from experience, releasing his hand.

"Yes, but you look…you know…son of a gun." Kirk said. "Of course! You look just like Jonathan Archer!"

_Damn! Damn! Damn! How could I be so careless?_ Daniels thought.

"Well…you actually are not the first person to think I was Captain Archer," Archer said, trying his best not to laugh.

"_Captain?"_ Kirk said. "Oh, yes…when he commanded the first _Enterprise_. It's amazing how much more he did after doing so much as a captain. The Xindi, the Romulans, his time on Andoria…" Kirk trailed off.

_This was a mistake…a HUGE mistake!_ Daniels thought.

"Well, you know…it's all part of history," Archer said.

"I am very proud of my great-great grandfather," Kirk said. "I don't talk of him much as an ancestor of mine, but when I'm reminded of him like I am right now…well I guess my ego gets the best of me. Did you know that John Gill, bless his soul, called Archer the greatest explorer of the 22nd Century?"

"Really?" Archer drew out, giving a nervous chuckle. "Well space was…more wide open back then. I suppose it's all relative."

Kirk slapped the air between he and Archer.

"Nonsense. Are you kidding? This is Jonathan Archer we're talking about. He had the guts to do things many these days wouldn't even think about. He had ice in his veins. He would stand between any threat and the things he cared about—whether family, friends, or Earth itself—to protect them. He literally saved this planet from inhalation. Amazing. It's no wonder so many things are named after him."

The conversation was making Archer very uncomfortable. Surly, this Kirk was exaggerating.

"Not too many people meet their great-great grandfathers, you know," Kirk said, calmly. "I consider myself very lucky." Kirk looked at Archer and nodded his head.

If Archer had a drink, he would have spit it all over Kirk. Could he possible know what was going on?

"Sir?" was all Archer could say.

"Yes. I was very fortunate. And to think he lived long enough to be at the christening of the very ship that would end up being my first command. Jonathan Archer! It's really amazing when I think about it!"

Archer was now more than curious. He could find out how long he's going to live and when he dies.

"Really?" Archer said. "You know…I just can't recall when that was off the top of my head. When was the christening exactly?"

"Are you kidding? It was in the year 22…" Kirk began to say before the doors hissed open. Entered Daniels, who seemed to be sweating profusely, even for the heavy uniform he was wearing.

"Ahhhhh, Captain Kirk, Captain Ar…ah, I mean Lieutenant…Lieutenant Coto. I see the two of you have…" Daniels said before being interrupted by Kirk.

"Daniels?" Kirk asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Archer and Daniels look at Kirk as if their eyes were about to fly out if their sockets.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniels glanced at Archer, and then back at Kirk.

"You recognize me, sir?" Daniels asked.

"Of course I do," Kirk said.

Daniels gave Kirk a blank look. He again looked back at Archer, whose very faint smirk gave the impression he was enjoying the predicament Daniels had found himself.

"Captain Kirk, I don't see how that's possible," Daniels said.

"Well, don't you serve on my ship?" Kirk asked. "I'm not too old to remember at least some of the names of my officers, you know."

"Yes, but…" Daniels started. What was he going to say, that he was a time traveler and not really a member of his crew? Daniels had no clue how Kirk knew who he was.

"I really don't understand why you're so surprised I remember your name, Commander," Kirk said. "Would you like to explain it to me?"

Daniels offered a nervous smile. He really didn't know what to say. He hadn't predicted being in the same room with Kirk, let along talking with him face-to-face. The fact he was a legend made it even more uncomfortable.

"I'm just…having my ego stroked a little bit, Captain…something I'm not used to. I'm honored you remember my name, since we haven't actually served together."

Kirk gave Daniels a surprised look. Archer was becoming more delighted by the moment.

"What the devil are you talking about, Daniels?" Kirk said. "We've served together lots of times."

"We…have?" Daniels said. He was out of ways to hide the perplexed situation he was in.

"Of course," Kirk responded. "You just never knew it."

"'Never…knew…it'…I see," Daniels repeated slowly. "Captain, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I…really don't know what you mean."

Kirk chuckled. "Of course you don't. That's been the point."

"'The point'?"

Archer continued to stand motionless and quiet, but the enjoyment he was having was quickly giving way to curiosity. What exactly was Kirk talking about?

"That's right, Daniels," Kirk said. He let out a long exhale. "You know who I am, right?"

"Well, of course, sir. You're Captain James T. Kirk."

"That's right," Kirk said. "Do you know who else I am?"

Daniels hesitated, and slowly shook his head. "No…I guess I don't."

"I am indeed Captain James T. Kirk. I am the commanding officer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise._" Kirk hesitated. "I am also Commander in Chief of the Temporal Alliance."

Daniels stood still, not understanding what Kirk was saying. Archer didn't understand, either, but it was enough to eliminate any enjoyment he was having.

"Oh, goodness. _Two_ of them!" Archer said.

Daniels quickly glanced at Archer, and then back at Kirk, who was grinning.

"I don't understand, Captain," Daniela said.

"What do you mean, you _don't_ understand?" Archer asked. He extended his arm out towards Kirk "_He's_ a temporal agent just like _you!"_

Daniels' mouth dropped open just a little.

"_What?"_

"It's true," Kirk said. "Would you like to sit down? I have a lot to tell you." Kirk said as he motioned to the table.

"I don't believe this…I really don't believe this," Archer said, softly but annoyed.

The three men sat down at the conference table. Kirk took the head seat, with Daniels and Archer sitting on either side of him.

"You're probably wondering how James Kirk can be at all part of the temporal community," Kirk said to Daniels.

"That's one of many things I'm wondering right now, yes," Daniels said. "Another is if Captain Archer should be here to listen to what you have to say."

"Oh don't worry," Kirk said. "The captain won't remember the particulars of future elements that will contaminate the timeline."

Daniels gave Kirk a curious look. "How is _that_ possible?"

"It's a little trick we picked up for the Organians. It's very complicated to explain, but very easily executed. It's in use right now, actually."

Archer gave Kirk a concerned look.

"Don't worry, Captain," Kirk said to Archer. "You will suffer no side affects and you will be completely unaware of the process."

Kirk then turned his attention back to Daniels.

"After I died on Veridian III and was buried by Captain Picard, my body was picked up by a team of temporal agents. I was revived in the 35th Century for the purpose of working for the Temporal Alliance."

"What's…the Temporal Alliance?" Daniels asked.

"I actually can't get into that,' Kirk said. "There are some things you need to learn as you go along."

Daniels looked annoyed.

"Not fun, is it Daniels?" Archer said with a smile.

"Needless to say, we've been watching your progress and evaluating your work, and you have done a remarkable job," Kirk said. "Excluding a few minor hiccups, you have been doing everything properly, including the involvement of Captain Archer here."

Archer's smile disappeared.

"Being in the position I am, I have the luxury of coming back to times I spent as captain of the _Enterprise_ and re-experience some of the time that is now very distant to me. Sometimes, it's for no other reason than to reminisce. At such times. I'm able to replace myself, which I'm doing right now. At the same time, we wanted to give you a promotion to expand your role. I thought this was as good a time as any."

"Well…thank you, Captain Kirk," Daniels said. "Or…should I address you a different way?"

Kirk smiled. "No, that's fine…I like it. Besides, right now I _am_ Captain Kirk, so it's appropriate."

Archer straightened out in his chair. "Captain, you say you are now working in the 35th Century. How long have you been there? How old are you, actually?"

Kirk chuckled. "In Earth years, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I will say that 1,100 years from now, we can do amazing things to keep people living longer and looking younger. That gives me the ability to stay at my job for a very long time. Quite frankly, I enjoy it."

"So…" Daniels began, "you first spent 78 years in the Nexus, only to die in the 24th Century. Then you were returned to life after being transported to the 35th Century, and that's were you have been living?"

Kirk nodded. "That's correct."

"Is it sufficed to say you have been working more with this Temporal Alliance than you had in Starfleet?"

Kirk chuckled. "Very much so, yes. I will tell you that my body is hundreds of years old."

Archer gave Kirk a look with that in mind. "Not bad."

"Thank you, Captain," Kirk said. "I do what I can to stay in shape. As much as things have advanced in the 35th Century, people still need to keep themselves in good shape."

Daniels ignored the exchange. "Captain…there is so much I want to ask you…so much I would like to know."

"You will have much opportunity for that, Daniels, trust me," Kirk said. "But it's about time we send Captain Archer back to the 22nd Century."

"But I don't understand something, Captain," Archer said. "If all of what you said is true, then why did Daniels bring me back in the first place…with my blood? Why was that necessary?"

"Because…" Kirk said quickly, then paused, "in the original timeline, I did get infected with a rare disease, and I did die. You are indeed my ancestor, and your blood did save my life."

"But…that was just a week ago," Archer said.

"To you, it was a week ago, yes," Kirk said. "But to me, it was hundreds of years ago."

Archer shook his head, not wanting to understand. But Daniels smiled, as it made perfect sense to him.

"And if you're wondering why you came back, it's because I wanted to meet you again…as an equal Starfleet captain…on my ship. It's truly been an honor, Captain…or should I say, great-great grandfather."

Archer gave Kirk a quirky smile. "I wish I could appreciate it as much as you, but I feel like I barely know you."

"That's understandable, Captain," Kirk said. "But who knows…maybe one day we'll all be working together in the 35th Century."

Archer stood out of his chair. "Alright, I think that's my cue to be going. Would someone like to do the honors?"

Kirk and Daniels both got up as well. Kirk turned to Archer.

"Captain…truly…thank you for all you have done, and what you continue to do. Billions of people do, and will, benefit from it."

Archer gave Kirk a half smile. "You're welcome…I think."

Kirk laughed and Daniels chuckled. "It's been an honor, Captain," Kirk said again, "and enjoy."

With that, Archer instantly found himself walking out of the turbolift, making his way to his quarters, completely unaware where he was a moment ago. When he walked in, Porthos jumped up on him, very excited to see him.

"Ok, boy, ok. Hungry?"

Archer had no recollection of meeting Captain Kirk, or even the initial mission with Daniels. As far as he was concerned, none of those events happened.

As the door closed behind him, Porthos ran to his supper bowl. Then without warning, Archer heard what sounded like a whisper in his head say something. Archer discounted it, but then heard it again.

"James?" Archer said to himself. He stood for a moment, trying to recall why the name popped in his head.

"James," he repeated. "Interesting."

Archer walked over to get Porthos his dinner. At that same moment, somewhere in the far future, two men observed, smiling.

THE END


End file.
